This invention relates to multistorey building construction and particularly to means for lifting loads to the upper stores at low cost and with a minimum of manpower.
In multistorey building construction, in order to raise laods of dry wall and other construction materials and stock them on the individual floors, it has been required to bring a heavy crane to the building site and/or construct a temporary elevator at the exterior of the building under construction. These have been very labor intensive operations, requiring as many as eight men to raise a load from ground level to its required position in the building. The presently described operation makes it possible for a single laborer to install a crane on the required floor and thereafter deliver loads of materials at that and lower floors without the necessity for an elevator or for an outside crane.